The Miko Princess
by nessime
Summary: Kagome is the princess of the Lakeita clan, but when her father engages her to a horrible man, she runs away, and guess who finds her? SessKag Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize from the manga InuYasha does not belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi bows down.

The Miko Princess

Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi woke up and rolled over in bed. _I don't wanna get up!_ She thought stubbornly. The door creaked open and closed. She could hear feet padding to her bedside and readied herself.

"Kagome, are you awake? It is time to get up! Kagooooome!" The servant shook her and Kagome rolled over a gain and groaned. _Otsuka's such a meaniehead,_ Kagome thought as she tumbled out of bed with the covers still on. But she knew she didn't mean it. The maidservant had been with her ever since she was six, and had come to be a surrogate mother to her, as her real mother had died in childbirth.

Otsuka rushed over and tugged the covers off her adopted daughter. She ushered Kagome into the bathroom and threatened her with the usual warnings as she basically threw Kagome in the bathtub.

"We have to hurry, Kagome, and I mean it this time. The king requests your presence in the dining hall in half an hour!" Otsuka called into the bathroom as she readied Kagome's outfit. Kagome cocked her head in the pool-sized bathtub as she pondered what her father could want her for now.

"What do you suppose he wants? Last time it was to make me arrange that stupid ball. I told him I want a new quiver of arrows for my birthday and what does he do? He throws me a ball and gives me a necklace that weighs two tons," she pouted and got out of the tub. She saw the outfit that Otsuka had thrown together and gasped.

"You think I'm going to wear that?" When Otsuka nodded Kagome blatantly shook her head. "He just wants to see me for like five minutes, so why do I have to wear one of those silk kimonos and that stupid necklace? I'll fall down before I leave this room!"

The outfit was indeed a little extravagant. A blue silk kimono with fine stitched dragons on it lay on her bed, accompanied by sandals encrusted with pearls and a necklace with what looked like mini green boulders on it.

"Why do I have to wear the sandals too? They make my feet hurt!" Kagome whined and flounced down on the bed.

"I was told not to reveal the details, Kagome," Otsuka said and fastened the kimono around Kagome. She reached for the mini-boulder necklace and clasped it around the girl's neck as Kagome put the sandals on.

"They always tell you to not tell me. Humph. It's not fair. If I'm going somewhere with two-ton clothing on, I might as well know why I'm going there," Kagome sighed as she walked out the doors.

"Ah! There she is now!" the lord boomed from his throne. Kagome bowed three times before approaching him, and then kneeled before his throne.

"I was told you called for me, my Lord," Kagome said, her voice adopting a royal tone.

"Yes, yes, I was just telling Lord Tego here about you," her father said. A man stood beside her father. His eyes swept up and down Kagome's figure greedily before returning his attention to the throne. _He looks like a sleaze, _Kagome decided._ I don't like him. What is he doing near Father? _She thought._ I hope he's not a new advisor. Then I'd have to put up with him every day in court._

"Ah, Kagome?" her father asked.

"Yes, my Lord?" she replied.

"You are, what, sixteen years old?"

"Eighteen, actually, my Lord."

"Ah, well anyway, you are of marriageable age, are not?"

"I am indeed," Kagome answered, unsure of where this was going,

"Well, ah, you see, Kagome, the people would never allow me to place a woman on the throne," her father said. They had gone through this many times. Kagome had accepted it and always thought she would be her brother's miko and advisor.

"Yes, my Lord."

"So the only thing, really, to do with you is to marry you off to another lord."

Kagome stared in horror at her father, then at Tego who was again looking her up and down with his black eyes that were almost covered by greasy black hair.

"My Lord!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone except myself, the miko Kagome, and Lord Tego is excused from the room," Kagome's father yelled. Slowly the room emptied and Kagome, from her place near the lord's throne found herself wishing she could depart with them. As the last person exited the room, her father once again turned to meet her.

"Kagome dear, I have engaged you to Lord Tego here," the lord sighed and rubbed his temples.Tego's eyes held a look of triumph in them as they bore into hers. Kagome gasped and jumped up in shock. She stepped back from the throne, wanting to get away from her "fiancée" as fast as possible.

"Father!" she choked, struggling to get the words out. "What--how?"

"Dear child, you must understand-" the lord began.

"No!" Kagome cut him off as she found her voice again. "I don't understand! How could you! Without even telling me! Who are you and what did you do with my father!"

"SILENCE!" the lord roared from his high perch.

Kagome instantly dropped down to the floor and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not know what I was saying, and pray that my Lord has mercy on me and my ungrateful self," she said, feeling the lies slip off her tongue automatically.

"You are forgiven, dear," the lord sighed.

"I-I ask that I may go to my rooms to ponder what has been told to my unworthy self this morning," she whispered.

"Permission granted," the king said.

Kagome slowly got up and walking backwards exited the room. Once she got out and had closed the doors, she ran.

Kagome burst into her room, her hair flailing wildly about her in a miko rage.

"OTSUUUKA!" she boomed at great volume.

"Aye, will you quiet down! You sound like your father, for heaven's sake!" Otsuka said, clutching her ears as she stood by the bed.

"You knew, didn't you!" Kagome yelled, slightly quieter.

Deciding it was not wise to play games, the old woman sighed.

"Aye, I did," she whispered just loudly enough so Kagome could hear her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome raged.

"What good could it have done! All you would have done was panic a refuse to leave your chambers!" Otsuka pointed out.

Realizing Otsuka was right, Kagome burst into sobs and collapsed into her adopted mother's arms.

"I—don't—want—to—marry—him! He's ugly and I'm only eighteen!" she choked into Otsuka's kimono.

"Oh, there, there. Shhh, shhhh," Otsuka whispered.

But Kagome had never been much of a crier, and she was soon up and fuming again.

"Otsuka, you are excused," she barked, a bit more sharply than she had intended. She sent the maidservant an apologizing look and went back to pacing the oak floors. When the maidservant had closed the doors behind her, Kagome sat down, closed her eyes, and planned her escape.

At midnight, Kagome awoke. She took a deep, supposedly calming breath and threw her makeshift rope (thank heavens her silk sheets were tough as well as soft) over her balcony rail. She climbed down, jumped to the ground, took one last look at her surroundings, and ran off into the forest that surrounded the caste she called home.

A sentry outside the miko princess's chambers awake from his light slumber. He listened for a minutes, then pushed open the doors to the princess's bedchamber. The sheets were askew, a few missing, and the princess was nowhere in sight. Seeing an odd shape on the balcony rail, he stepped outside and found a rope of silk sheets tied to the balcony railing. His eyes widened as he put two and two together, and he rushed out of the room, crying "She's gone! Guards! My Lord! The miko princess has escaped!"

The said "miko princess", as she was called by servants and common folk, had been traveling for a few hours when she heard the shouts of her father's guard's behind her. She quickly dove behind a bush, and let out a sigh of relief when they passed her by. It was almost dawn, and the sun was turning the clouds rosy in preparation for his coming.

_Phew! For a minute there I thought I was done for! Wait a second…those were Father's guards! If they find me, I **am** done for!_ She mentally yelled. Panicking, she ran as fast as she could through the bushes and trees. Apparently, the guards heard the twigs cracking as Kagome trampled them in her wild stampede through the forest. They investigated it, and when they realized they were following the miko princess's wake of destruction, they followed, remembering the lord's promise of five day's extra pay if they caught her.

Kagome burst through the edge of the forest, the sound of her father's sentries closing in almost making her crazy with panic. She started running again, only to be stopped by the edge of a cliff a few meters away. The sun was up, and it was a great sight to behold, but she didn't have time for such luxuries now. She looked behind her. The sentries were now emerging from the forest, catching sight of her a quickly speeding up their pace. She trotted the steps to the cliff's edge, only to have her hand grabbed from behind. She slipped because of the sudden force pulling her back, and tumbled off the cliff's edge. She expected air to be rushing past her, but then she remembered. The sentry was still holding her hand.

She turned to face him. He was a young man of about fifteen, with brown hair poking out of his helmet. She felt sorry for him, forced into a life of servitude at such a young age. Then, putting on her best regal face, she spoke.

"Is his lordship here?"

"No, milady. Just about fifty of us, milady," the young man answered.

"Ah," she said. _Lazy slug,_ she thought. _Sending young boys out to do your work. _

"Please, milady, come back with us," the young man pleaded as he tried to pull her up.

Kagome looked down. It was staggering, the height that separated her from the ground. But suddenly she didn't care._ I'd rather die than be the wife of that…that creature, _she thought, remembering Tego. With that thought, she swiftly turned to look the young sentry. She spoke once more.

"Tell Father Kagome says good-bye."

"Milady!"

But she didn't hear him. Instead, she looked down, took and deep breath, let go of the sentry' hand, and with the newly risen sun watching--

She fell.

Hi! My name is Nessime (Nuh-see-may), and I hope you liked the first chapter of **The Miko Princess**. Anyway, I don't know when I will update, because I'm taking a vacation in three days, but I hope there are computers where I'm going! Thanks again for reading this, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: InuYasha does not belong to me. Anything you recognize belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Thank you guys for reviewing. Azil, all your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks again!

The Miko Princess

Chapter Two

It was unusual time for a lord to be up. Even he knew that. But on a sudden impulse he had left his castle for a walk, and that walk had evolved into an unaccompanied patrol of his lands.

_It is not wise to wander alone at this hour, _he reminded himself almost automatically. But he did not listen to himself and instead kept on walking. It was almost dawn, and dim shafts of rosy sunlight were peeking through the branches of the dense forest the taiyoukai was walking through. He had been walking for a few hours now, with no clue at to where his impulse was pulling him.

Suddenly he heard rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned to face the sound and found himself looking at a spider youkai a couple meters away. He growled. The spider youkai clan had been banished from his lands long ago when they had almost provoked a rebellion. He had not seen one since, but apparently times were changing.

"You stand before Sessho-Maru, Lord of the Western Lands. Submit and I will escort you safely to the edge of my lands. If not, I will have to harm you. Either way, you will leave my lands. Now, identify yourself and your business in my lands," the taiyoukai ordered in a tone fit for the regal man he was.

The spider youkai hissed but did not kneel on it eight massive legs. Instead, it spoke in a rough, dry voice.

"I will not talk to such dog-slime that banished us from our ancestral home," it hissed, then launched itself at him. Sessho-Maru quickly and calmly unsheathed his sword, Tokijin, and jumped to meet the demon spider in midair. Before the spider had time to react, Sessho-Maru had forced him down on the ground with the sharp edge of Tokijin at his neck.

"I will give you a choice yet again: state your identity and business, or refuse and I will be forced to kill you. Choose wisely, for it is not often that I feel to spare my opponent's life," Sessho-Maru warned and increased the sword's pressure on the spider's neck.

"Must I repeat myself, or are those dog ears of yours losing their touch? I will not talk to you, dog filth," The spider croaked as Tokijin drew a line of blood. Sessho-Maru let out a cry of rage and quickly separated the spider's head from his shoulders. He growled as the head rolled off the neck.

_What was a spider demon doing in my domain? _The taiyoukai pondered as he sheathed his sword. _Was he alone, or just a wanderer of an army? _With that thought, Sessho-Maru quickly sprinted off in the direction the spider had come from.

The air rushed past her, roaring in her ears. Her stomach danced within her and her eyelids were peeled back and the wind was drying her eyes.

_Oh God, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. I'm going to die with fifty guards watching on top of the cliff I fell from. Oh God, I am so **dead**! _These thoughts rushed through Kagome's panicked mind as she flipped in the air and the ground got closer by the second.

Sessho-Maru stopped. He was near Inunoke's Cliff, where his great-grandfather had his prisoners thrown down. This had never made any sense to Sessho-Maru. Why not just kill them on the spot? But he had no time to think about such things now. On top of the cliff were about fifty soldiers dressed in Lakeita clan armor. And according to his rather acute hearing, one of them had fallen off the cliff and was only a few seconds from the ground. He debated whether to waste his time rescuing the foolish human. On another sudden impulse (_I seem to be getting these a lot lately,_ he thought, annoyed) he dashed with youkai speed to the cliff and snatched the human form out of the air. He landed down in the forest and looked at the sky. The sun was up now, and he could see the human's face clearly. He was surprised to see that it was actually a girl around eighteen dressed in miko's garbs. It was rather hard to carry her with only one arm, so he set her down on the forest floor. And that was when the girl opened her eyes.

Kagome was confused. She had not crashed to the ground and broken her neck, but instead was lying here and the soft forest ground. _Don't open your eyes; you're dead and in heaven or somewhere like that. Don't open your eyes!_ Her conscience warned. But as usual she couldn't resist and opened her eyes.

She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of sparkling golden orbs. She started, sat up, and quickly moved back. The man (_No, youkai,_ she corrected herself as saw his pointed ears) standing in front of her was obviously of noble rank, for he was dressed in intricate kimonos with an odd long piece of pelt draped over his right shoulder. His left arm was absent (_Cut off in a duel?_ Kagome wondered) and his handsome face was surrounded by knee-length silver hair. Suddenly the youkai spoke.

"You look upon Sessho-Maru, Lord of the Western Lands. Identify yourself," the taiyoukai demanded in a firm, almost harsh tone.

"I am Kagome, daughter of Lord Tannoku, and Princess of the Lakeita clan," She answered in a shaky voice.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a softer voice.

"No," she replied. "Did you…rescue me?" she added as an afterthought.

He cocked his head and looked at her. After a short pause, he spoke.

"More like saved you from your own foolishness," he said. He sounded almost annoyed. Kagome fumed behind her mask of calm composure.

"I am grateful," she said and bowed her head.

"No matter, you are going back to your friends anyhow," he said and turned around. "You said you were of the Lakeita clan, correct?"

"Oh no, please don't make me go back!" she suddenly cried. Surprised, the taiyoukai turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Uh…ah… I have some, ah, problems with some arrangements made there. But please don't take me back!" she begged, hands pushed together in an imploring motion. "Can't I go to your court?"

He cocked his head again, considering her. He looked like he was going to say no, but she sent him a pleading look and he sighed.

"What can you do?" he asked.

"Oh, lots! I can weave, use a bow and arrow," she said. "And I'm a miko!"

The last one seemed to strike his interest. He looked her over and spoke.

"A miko, are you? Good. I am in need of one since the last one ran off. You will come with me," he said, than turned around and walked into the forest. Kagome quickly stood up and followed the taiyoukai who was taking her to her new life.

I hoped you liked this second chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than the last one, but it's all I could manage in the one hour my mom gave me. Please review and know that any comments/questions/advice is accepted. I will try to update soon! Nessime


	3. Chapter 3

The Miko Princess

Chapter Two 

Lord Tannoku paced in the throne room, awaiting the sentries that he sent out to find his daughter. Lord Tego watched him with displeased eyes.

"You promised me your daughter, Tannoku. If they fail to find her I will have to do what I said I would," Tego said in an oily voice full of malice.

"You will not have to go to war with us, Lord Tego. They will find her. I am sure of it," Tannoku said in a confident tone. However, inside his mind, he was nervous. His troops had never failed him before, but they could start now.

"I should hope so, Tannoku. For your sake, I dearly hope so," Tego replied and went back to watching the doors. Tannoku cursed the man mentally and scolded himself for getting into this mess.

_You should have never talked to him. You should have pretended to never even gotten his message,_ he told himself.

_But his army is **huge**! He could have crushed you as a boar kills an ant! _His conscience replied. But before could answer himself, the doors burst open and the guards he had sent came forth.

"My lord!" one of them panted, breathless.

"Yes, what is it? What news of Kagome?" he asked, trying to make his tone nonchalant. In truth, he hoped with all his heart that she was all right. Kagome was his only child and he simply did not know what he would do if anything happened to her.

"She…she eluded us, my lord," the guard said. Tego's eyes flashed with anger, but Tannoku didn't see and continued drilling the guard.

"So she is all right?" Tannoku demanded.

"Well, my lord…she fell," the guard admitted.

"Fell? Where? And off of what?" Tannoku inquired, worry evident in his voice.

"Off Inunoke's Cliff," a young guard said and stepped out from the ranks.

Tannoku's face fell. "What were her last words?" he asked quietly.

"She said to me, 'Tell Father Kagome says goodbye'. And then she let go of my hand and fell," the young guard answered softly.

Tannoku sat down on his throne. "So she is dead then," he whispered quietly and bowed his head.

"Milord, although it may not help, I watched her fall, and I thought I saw a white streak or light when she was about to hit the ground. Maybe she used her miko powers to save herself. She may still be alive," the guard theorized and stepped back into his place in the rows of soldiers.

"Hmmmm…indeed," the lord mused. Could Kagome still be among the living? _Don't get your hopes up,_ he told himself. "You are dismissed," he said in a more regal tone.

The guards bowed their heads and left. Tannoku stroked his black beard (he couldn't scratch his head—he was bald) and mused about what had been told to him.

"Well, Tannoku. It seems your daughter has struck the fancy of a youkai," Tego said as he watched the guards retreat.

"Hm? A youkai? Now why would you say that? Why would a youkai rescue a human? And there are no youkai in these parts—they disappeared around the time Kagome was born," Tannoku said.

"Mm, her miko powers must have warded them off. But that "white streak" the young man told you about was no burst of miko strength. Nor was it any ordinary youkai. It was the taiyoukai of the Western Lands. I know him very well, in fact. Her miko powers could never keep this one away," Tego said.

"But won't he harm or enslave her? I have heard most youkai hate humans!" Tannoku asked.

"Yes, and this one is no different. He will surely enslave your daughter and make her a servant of some sorts. Or he could've already killed her already now. For this one has little patience," Tego said, ensnaring the lord in his trap.

"Tell me the name of this youkai I will slay for the sake of my daughter!" the king yelled, enraged that a youkai would dare do anything to his only child.

Tego narrowed his eyes, smiled, and told Lord Tannoku.

"Sessho-Maru."

I hoped you liked this look into what's going on at the castle with Kagome gone. I'm leaving for my vacation tomorrow, but I'm bringing my laptop and I promise I will have typed a million chapters by the time I get back. Thanks for reading this far (I know my story's kinda boring) and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I am back! And so happy to be back I am! I got back at like three in the morning and slept until three in the afternoon. Anyway, thank you to my faithful readers and I hope you like the fourth chapter of my story, The Miko Princess!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-Yasha or anything you might recognize in this fic.

The Miko Princess

Chapter Four

He was doing this on purpose, walking to his castle. He was testing the girl who followed, or, tried to follow him. He could have conjured up one of his clouds or summoned Ah Un, but he still was not entirely sure about this miko princess that was trailing him. He did sense that faint trace of "holiness", you might say, that mikos had about them, but it would take more than just holiness to be accepted into Sessho-Maru's court.

_I must find a mentor for her, _he mused and sped up his pace to challenge the girl following him. She would find more than she expected at Sessho-Maru's castle, he could promise her that. No longer would she have the luxurious lifestyle that she had enjoyed over her years. He would make sure this miko would be trained to defend herself, even if it meant waking her up at midnight for a false battle alert. He smirked as he imagined how the girl would react to her new life. But if she could not keep up with his fast gait, he would leave her out here in the wilderness to die.

8888888888888888888888888888

_Geez, even for a demon this guy is fast!_ Kagome thought as she rushed to keep track of the man ahead of her. _Hmph. He's a demon, he should know some things. Can't he fly or something? Keeping up with his demon speed is going to kill me!_ She mentally fumed. But she was too determined to give up now. _Want me to marry a sleaze, do they? Grrr. I'll show them! I'll become the best miko there ever was!_ She transferred her anger to her speed and soon she could see the silver-haired demon lord in front of her. _Finally!_ She thought, and struggled to catch up with the man.

Sessho-Maru, as he had called himself, looked a bit surprised when he found that Kagome had caught up with him. At least, that's Kagome thought that what came over his features before his face slipped back into its unemotional mask. Before she knew it, the demon lord had broken into a run, literally leaving Kagome in the dust. _Grrrr. How am I supposed to keep up with **that**?_ Kagome thought angrily. _I hate him already!_ But still determined to escape her father, Kagome summoned her strength and ran after the demon lord.

8888888888888888888888888888

Sessho-Maru had to admit, this miko had a little more fire in her than he had expected. _Nonsense,_ he told himself, _you were just slacking!_ He sighed, which was a little hard to do when you were running very fast through a dense forest. _Well, it's not like she can keep up with me now,_ the lord thought. He focused his hearing on the miko behind. _Although she is doing a very good job trying,_ he admitted. _Maybe I will lessen the pace, just a little bit, _he thought. But just then his castle came into view and all thought was lost.

_I wonder if Rin missed me,_ he mentally said and almost smiled. _**I**, the great Sessho-Maru, Lord of the Western Lands almost **smiled**? _He shook his head to get rid of the ridiculous notion.

The castle was getting nearer by the second, and Sessho-Maru slowed his pace so he wouldn't slam into the castle wall. At last the trees cleared, revealing a splendid castle worthy of a lord like himself. He turned around and heard the miko slow down too. Then she came out of the trees, panting.

"Ah, miko, looks like you finally caught up," he said, his tone making her sound inferior.

"You used your--!" the miko started, but Sessho-Maru cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue, and she wisely closed her mouth and concentrated on breathing.

88888888888888888888888888 (Okay, this is a real scene change, not just a POV change)

"And the kitchens are down there; don't go into them unless you want to be stampeded by angry chefs. The baths are at the end of the second hallway coming up; use them only when accompanied by a servant. The dining hall is down a floor and to the right, but you'll probably be eating you meals in your room unless Lord Sessho-Maru requests your presence. Doors to the gardens can be located on the first floor. And here are your rooms! Any questions?" the servant asked as she pushed the doors in front of her open.

Kagome was a little dazed. It was just too much to remember! When they had gone through the castle gates, Sessho-Maru had passed her off to his servant, Jaken, who had passed her off to the head of staff, who had passed her off to a servant to give a tour to Kagome, so here she was, fruitlessly trying to remember the locations of the kitchens and the library.

"Um, yeah…do I have to memorize all this stuff?" Kagome asked, sheepishly looking up at her guide. The girl laughed and pushed Kagome into her chambers.

"No, you don't, I'll be around to help you, okay?" the girl said, amused.

"You'll be around…?"Kagome asked.

The girl looked at her. "Why yes. I'm your lady-in-waiting. Didn't the head of staff tell you?"

"Um…no," Kagome mumbled. _I must sound so dumb right now. But hey, maybe we can be friends; she seems to be around my age. _

"Well anyway, these are your chambers and you will be served your meals over there on the balcony—" the girl pointed and Kagome looked and saw a humongous balcony.

"Wow!" Kagome said and ran over to it. She leaned over railing and inhaled the fresh air as a breeze played with her bangs. "What an awesome view!" Her room was over-looking the gardens—specifically, a small lake with an island in the middle. The gardens stretched out from there until they met the forest, which lay over the land as far as the eye could see.

"I know, it's a beautiful view, isn't it?" her guide had joined her at the balcony.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Hey, how about we start over? Hi, I'm Kagome. Want to be friends?" Kagome said and offered her hand to shake.

Her guide smiled and shook her hand. "Sure. I'm Sango," she said.

"Okay, Sango, how about we go back inside and explore my rooms?" Sango smiled and nodded.

"So how did you get here?" Sango asked as she opened a door to show Kagome her wardrobe.

"I ran away from home. Sessho-Maru-sama found me and took me here," Kagome said, fingering a kimono. Sango raised an eyebrow, and, looking at Kagome's now sad eyes, decided not probe further.

"And how did you get here? You don't look like a demon—no offense or anything," Kagome said.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't look like a demon because I'm a human," Sango said and showed Kagome her vast array of cosmetics.

"You're not?" Kagome asked, picking up a jar of what looked like almond paste.

"Nope," Sango said. "I am one hundred percent human. I, too, ran away from home, but I came upon Sessho-Maru-sama's castle by accident. I asked for work, but at first they would not take me because I was human. But I gave them a demonstration of my strength and they took me in."

"A 'demonstration of your strength'?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "I used to be a demon exterminator. I cut down fifty trees with my Hirai-Kotsu. Then I knocked out the demons that still refused to let me work and they accepted me," Sango said and laughed, remembering the looks on the faces of the other servants.

Kagome laughed and put down the vial she was holding.

"So what will you be doing here?" Sango asked once they had stopped laughing.

"Well, Sessho-Maru-sama says I will be a miko," Kagome said and examined a vase.

"A miko? Oh goody, I'm going to train you!" Sango said.

"You mean you're a miko too?" Kagome asked and looked at Sango, amazed.

"Huh? Oh, no, of course not! A requirement for mikos in Sessho-Maru-sama's court is that they have to be able to defend themselves as well as any other soldier. Sessho-Maru-sama put me in charge of training new mikos," Sango said. "But you will be trained on how to use your miko powers too. And unfortunately I'm not a miko, so Midoriko will be training you in that area."

"Oh, cool! Is Midoriko nice?" Kagome asked, happy that her new friend would be training her and not some grumpy old man.

"Oh, she's fine. She warms up quickly, and she's a great person once you get to know her, even if she is a little older than us," Sango said.

At that moment the door burst open and….

To be continued….

Dun dun dun! I hope you liked this chapter. The more you review, the faster I update! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who gives me a decent-sized review.

Nessime


End file.
